In The Rain continuation
by leeann83
Summary: hey guys..sorry I had passed a wrong fanfanfic..it's not that edited.please read and review..my first fanfic, please..r&r..shikamaruxtemari for the first time in my lyf! SORRY i'M BAD AT SUMMARY TYPING.
1. Chapter 1

In The Rain Chapter I: Caring Arms It was already sunset when it rained in Konoha. Temari, felt in pale and in fever because she had no umbrella. But she did not use her big fan because she does not want it to had any dirt. So she walked towards the forest, but did not noticed that her skirt was torn while fighting with some rock ninjas. So while walking towards her apartment, she feels that she can stumble or fall at the walkway. 

On the other hand, Shikamaru, had gone around the forest, saw a torn cloth of with some stains of blood. When he was on the street, he saw a girl ninja, ready to fall at the ground at any time. Then he thought of who is it because he was to remember the sand colored hair he had seen, and the cloth he had found at the forest, looks like the skirt she had. Of course, Temari felt a different mood when she did not know the unfamiliar feeling is about to make her burst. But when Shikamaru saw her ready to fall, he hurriedly came to catch him at his gentle arms.

" Hey, what's happening to you? Te----Temari?" he said with concern on his eyes, and his whole body became frightened because he remembered she was the brother of the scary Saboku No, Gaara. And not because of it, he was also shocked because he remembered, too, their fight, that made him to have his interest. Meaning, she is the one whom he crushes most of his life!

" Hey, wake up! You're burning in fever! I must get you to the nearest hospital! But... it's closed before sunset. Hey, wake up. I must bring you to a safer place than here..." he said, with sincerity on his eyes. " Your brothers gonna kill me if they sees me handling you"

He then, saw a cave, where he thought he could drove Temari there for rest but he did not know, someone is spying on them. And they did not also know, some important secrets can be revealed if they will continue this heck-like thing. When they are almost at the cave, Shikamaru led Temari's head to his lap to let her sleep. Then he felt her forehead and it almost looks like she will burn in flames because of her fever. Then he remembered that his mother thought him some healing styles and techniques then his skills and special technique from his father. And when he saw some leaves outside the cave, he thought that he can use those to make her breathing rate at normal. But when he was about to put off Temari's head out of his lap, she accidentally woke up and some dizzy illusions came to her sight and then she rubbed her eyes and saw that was only, only a man that holds her head, now confused, and keep asking to herself on where they are, why they are there, why she is lying on his lap and sleeping and why she is there. And why on so many ninjas in the world, why she is with, with------

"Na...Nara...Shika...Nara Shikamaru?" she gently asked and looked at him.


	2. Chapter 9

"Why are we here, and what's happening? And why, why am I sleeping on your..."

"On my lap?" cutted Shikamaru

"Yes..." answered Temari "I saw you walking at the street. Maybe, you are very tired training at the woods and maybe you felt you are going to fall any time on the ground, and I catched you exactly at my arms. But when I was to put you to the hospital, I remembered it was closed before sunset and I saw this cave. I drove you here for you to take some sleep. Stay here and I'll get your medicine..." he replied to her.

Temari felt that she is cold when a soft breeze came to her. Then Shikamaru saw her, hugging her own body so tight. So he gave his jacket to her. Temari, a brave ninja, became a coward person at that time, when she heard it from his mouth that spoke to her.

"Do not worry, I will come back here as fast as I could." he said to her with concerned eyes.

After almost an hour, he had not arrived yet. So the concerned and decreasing in force Temari, tried to follow him. But when she jumped out of the window, she looked down and swayed. Then shikamaru saw her about to fall, he hurriedly catched Temari on his arms and carried her back to the cave. The rocks that he had stepped are not so mighty and it made an impact to the cave that formed a landslide, blocking their way out. He then, hugged Temari in his arms, in feeling that she might be lost if he did not arrived earlier. Then Temari asked him:

"Why did you saved me?" she asked

"Because...Because your brothers might kill me if I let you die" he explained

"Hey...Your breath...produces cold smoke. Your freezing..."she said while looking at him

"I am okay, Just sleep there" said shikamaru

"NO! You had done so many things to me...let me help you for its change." she said while giving his own jacket

" But..." he replied

" Don't had to complain..." she led his head to her lap while lending him again the jacket that at the first time he had refused to get. She already knew that his heat temperature is now at 33.5 degrees. Then she did not sleep to guard him. While guarding him she thought of a plan- she thought that she might use her fan to break the rocks that blocks their way out. But her hand was under his face and she tried to get it out. Then he accidentally woke up but he did not expressed it. He already knew that it is her plan. So when she touched her weapon, he sat at her side and stopped her.

"But I'll charge my fan so we can go out!" she replied to him with a shout

"No it's actually useless! The wind that your fan will execute can also break the rocks above us! We can be pressed down by all of it and die! It can also cause a landslide that can hurt people of konoha!" He explained with a loud voice.

Temari felt that she is useless. So when Shikamaru looked at her, it looks like millions of problems came to her life that can happen in an extraordinary being and did not solved any of them.

"Temari, I'm sorry for...for what I had said..." He said to her with a confessing face

Shikamaru said it to her while he launched an "aggressive hug" to her. Temari, shocked and embraced her arms to him.

" It's okay. It's no ones fault" she said with a great smile on her face

When he felt her arms embracing his body, his mouth accidentally smiled and his mouth spoke to her while the "aggressive hug" was happening:

" I..." 


	3. Chapter 2

In The Rain Chapter III: Warm Hands

Words were cutted when the rocks that blocked their way out got off their sight when a blonde boy helped them... and it is..of course...the mischief but lucky...Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey Shikamaru! Temari?" he heed to him

"Wanted to stop embracing each other and get out?" he said with a great big smile

Because of her happiness, she accidentally hugged and kissed Shikamaru on his cheeks because for a long time, stocked in a dark place, they can now get out of the cave.

"Hehehehe...Shikamaru...Is that blonde girl Temari your...your girl...your girlfriend? He questioned him with an evil grin

"She's not my girlfriend...And...how are you with Hyuuga Hinata?" he answered, trying to change the topic

"Hey you genius! Don't even try to change the topic! And if she is not your girlfriend, why are you embracing her?" Always, with an evil grin.

"You know that I liked her since the Fourth Chuunin Exam started. And don't even try to say it to anyone. I'll explain to you later. We must find her quickly. She still had her sick" Shikamaru said with smiling eyes.

"Come ON! What are you waiting for? If I find her first, I'll tell your secret" Again, evil grin.

On the other case, Temari saw a little cat and cuddled it for a long time. So Shikamaru, saw her still playing with the cat. Unnoticed by her, he used his Shadow Manipulation Technique. So when she was to step, she can't control herself. And she knew who was the one who can do it to her. She already knew that it is Shikamaru.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked when he carried her on his arms.

"Your not so well...let me take you to your home." He answered

"What's my choice? You are already controlling me now." she said while she hugged his neck to keep her from harm.

"Sigh. She's really very troublesome." he whispered to himself behavely.

While at their apartment, Kankuro, planning to surprise Temari, had already hired a cat that will bring him some information all about what was happening to her elder sister.

It was already blackout at Konoha when these two arrived. But when they have gotten there, they felt something strange.

"Had you smelled that nasty and blood- like smell? she asked to him

" Yes...it seems like a dead rat...Fresh dead rat..." He replied

They looked for Kankuro at every side of their apartment...The last place is the kitchen where sharp things where kept. She looked and something strange happened they did not also expect at their whole lives.

"Oh my, what's this? blood, at the ceiling? Then she looked up, and saw a strange thing

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" she screamed so loud as she could

Shikamaru heard her and quickly ran to her. But when he is about to catch her when she is going to him, a cat pushed him forcedly. Then he accidentally pulled her to the floor and a shocking event happened: they found out his body over Temari's. But not also body. Also their lips are...TOGETHER! So he hurriedly put off his lip and helped her to stand up.

"I'm so..." he tried to plead

Kankuro's plan was successful! They are both shocked, become numb and then, blushed. His words again, cutted when he heard Kankuro was crying in laughter.

"Hey!I saw it! I totally saw it! You kissed!You blushed!Then became!Hehehehe!O!so numb!Then Shocked! Hahahahaha! Hehehehehe! Hihihihi! Hihihihihihihahahaha! MUAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed and laughed, unnoticing that Temari was again pale.

"Kankuro..You mus..." she was to say..But she fainted.

"Temari!" Shikamaru had exactedly catched her on his arms. When he had touched his forehead again, she had gained more fever because of the "accidental kiss'' that he accidentally gave to her (because he had a sick too). So he called the "certified romantic" Kankuro to call a doctor. Shikamaru, stayed at her side until he saw her desk. Almost half of it were his pictures! Then he saw a secret slum book where she had written: I love you --------u. I wish you had the same feelings for me." Until after that, he putted it to the same place, and unnoticed slept, holding the hands of each other tightly.

After few hours of waiting, Temari woke up at exactly on four o'clock in the morning when she saw Shikamaru sleeping beside her, holding her simple hand. Then Shikamaru felt that she was already awake. Then they sat and forgot on what these two are holding on.

"Are you alright? How's your feeling? Did you sleep well?" said the concerned Shikamaru

"Don't worry. I'm already alright. Just like I had cough and cold," she answered, changing the direction of her eyes, slightly like the real her.

"I thought something so bad had happened to you."

Silence enveloped the whole room on about just a minute. Then, rain again dropped. Then they noticed something warm on their hands. They saw that their hands are together. Then they both looked at each others eyes, and gently put off their hands from holding. They both looked at the window, slightly looking at each other, blushing.

"I...I'm sorry... for...for what happened last night..." he explained to her

"I am the one who must say sorry to you. Kankuro is my younger brother, and it's my fault cause I had done nothing just to stop him because of this stupid sick." She told to him

She then, again slept at her bed. Shikamaru felt sorry for all of these things. But even it happened, he is also alright because he feels that she was also taking care of him. Then he felt her cold, and putted a blanket on her. But when he again fall asleep, Temari again woke up and saw him freezing. So she made a technique that can make his heat temperature normal.


	4. Chapter 3

In The Rain Chapter IV: Conversations

Shikamaru again woke up, but confused when he noticed that it can't be Temari, cause she is taking a sleep. He then, saw a cat with a bag of medicine. He then took it and gave it to himself and to Temari when she woke up.

"So it's still raining." he said.

"You can stay here until the rain stop." she told to Shikamaru while looking at the window.

"Thanks for all." he replied

But when Kankuro heard the news, he knew that the rain will still come in days, or maybe in two months, it will stop but will come and come until in the second month it will ends. But it was already hot that day and they decided to take a training. So when night came, Shikamaru doesn't know where to sleep. But when it comes to Kankuro's room, he said that he is sorry because he was lazy and his room was dirty. No way when it goes to Gaara's room. They're sure of what outcome will happen if he will stay and sleep there. Like at the living room, only less than Kankuro's room. So the only room left was at Temari's. The problem is, there are no any blankets or bed sheets he can use to sleep on! So Temari decided to let him sleep at her bed. But the condition is, they must look at the other side of the bed to avoid some unnecessary events. But...

"...!" Something happened even they wanted to avoid it! They did not notice that their lips are again TOGETHER AGAIN ACCIDENTALLY! So they quickly disconnected their lips and of course...

"I'm...I'm so sorry" said the two blushing ninjas

A cat told Kankuro on what happened and he looked at Temari's room and found out that it seems that they are beginning to be numb again.

"Hihihihi...you clever cat..." he told to the cat secretly

When they are about to eat, Kankuro gave Temari a letter. It's an invitation to the reunion of all classes of ninjas. Then he left both of them. Shikamaru, noticed that it's so silent at the dining room.

"Temari, if you knew a person likes you, how do you react?" Shikamaru asked to the real Temari

"It always depends on what you feel. Why are you asking?" She answered with a question

"Nothing. Can you tell me some of your secrets? I won't tell it to anyone. Trust me." he told to her

"I'm so sorry. But a word for me can tell all...A word for me means all...A word can tell and reveal all of my deepest secrets." she told to him with her eyes direction on her meal

"What if I like y...I mean her?(oh my, so close!)" he said carefully, even he was to say is "you"

"Of course, she can be also happy." she answered, ready to like the topic of their conversations

"Do you think how she'll react if I told her that I loved her?" he replied back

"Like my answer, it depends. Maybe if she doesn't like you, she will always tease you secretly on everything you do. But if she likes you, she might be surprised and be happy. Some prove it, some do not face he truth that they like you...People are so rude..." Temari answered, unsure if she is the girl that Shikamaru says.  
Shikamaru, saw her face wearing a sad frown on their conversations and asked why her expression was like that.

"It's because I had the same feeling as yours. I didn't know if he loved me, but it looks like I wanted to stop this feeling. But after on what I had learned from myself, looks like I can't do what I am planning--to stop my feelings." She said with hush.

"But how can you prove to yourself that you almost loved a person?" he again asked.

"It is if you wanted to take care of her always. For you, she's your life. You want to seek for her in seconds when she's not beside you. If she touches you, looks like your going to a crazy ride. And, if you wanted to kiss her on her lips." she cutted and she spoke on her mind: "Looks like I loved my secret. Like I loved him." she then blushed. Guidely with her bangs covering her face.

"Seems I loved her more than anything. Even before the clouds..." he said to himself

After a few seconds of silence, Kankuro entered the dining room.

"Hey you two now have your own conversations after you had been together in bed! Had you made a baby? And can I join in?" silly Kankuro said loudly

Temari, getting irritated to him, caught her fan and striked him on his back.

"Respect who were eating." she said with a slight anger on her face.

"These two are real siblings? or real enemies?" he said to himself and chuckled.

"Kankuro, clean the table and wash the dishes!" she commanded. While the chuckling Shikamaru, started to laugh.

While having free time, she decided to not to sit but to clean the house. Of course, Shikamaru volunteered to help. When cleaning the kitchen, she accidentally slipped on a banana peel that Kankuro had left.

"Ouch! My back hurts!" said quietly even it looks like she is dying in pain.

When Shikamaru heard something in the kitchen, he quickly got there and saw Temari, hands on her back.

"Come on. Grab my hand." he said, while lending his hands to her

"Thanks." said the blushing Temari, Holding his hands to help her stand.

Temari decided to take a bath after cleaning. Shikamaru, saw her hair unponied, said to himself that it seems that she is more beautiful even she is dirty. When Temari faced the mirror, she said to herself that all she had said to him was happening to her. On the other hand, Shikamaru, lost her on his sight and saw the bathroom light open. So he got to Temari's room, and again looked for her slum book and even greater thing he saw on what had been written: I love this guy, I like him more than my life." then he saw another clue: --i------. He then, putted it on the same place and got out of the room. Then Temari noticed that her door was opened. She then, hid Shikamaru's pictures at her secret hide out and again wrote at her slum book: Maybe, I must give him a secret code name. I think rain suits him. Even he's a lazy nin, he's a kind of a very special person to me. Even when I liked Sasuke in the past. -clouds are too troublesome, they always commit freedom.- then, she hid it to her hide out and quickly got to the backyard.

Shikamaru, again saw her at the backyard, meditating. Hair unponied, she decided to let her summoned animal go and get out to get her pony tales. Then she accidentally bumped from Shikamaru's body, and he said the "accidental words" that came out from his mouth.

"Can I go with you in the reunion party?" he said with a shocked face

"Huh?" Temari answered, still twisted on what he had said

"Can I go with you in the reunion party?" he again said


	5. Chapter 4

In The Rain Chapter V: Reunion Tragedy

"I mean..can I go with you on the way to the reunion party?"

"O...Okay...But where will I wait for you?" she answered

"Maybe at the cave..." he told her.

Shikamaru, still shocked on what he had said, began to smile when she said "Okay". Then he got to Naruto's house and told him all things that had happened at the Saboku No's apartment. Then Naruto, began to tease him that Shikamaru is always looking for a girlfriend. Then he got home, took a bath, picked up his "chuunin uniform", and again, walked towards the cave. He then, waited for Temari but she came only for thirty minutes.

"Your so fast..." she exclaimed.

"Come on. Let's go to the Reunion Party!" he then, grabbed Temari's hand.

While at the party, Temari met Sakura and Ten-Ten, and she told them that she had no friends at Konoha, even at the ninjas at the Genin level.

"We can be also your friends. Temari, your always welcome at our hearts." Sakura said with a smile.

"Do you want us to call Hinata? Hinata!" Ten-T en shouted.

"Huh? Yes Ten-Ten? Oh...Hello Temari..." she quietly answered.

"Hello Hinata. I'm so thankful that I made such as very kind friends only in a short time." She thankfully explained with a happy face.

"Temari, do you like Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"That's past. I only like Shik..aarrgghh!" she answered then covered her mouth.

"You like him? He's okay. Do you want us to tell some of his secrets? Even Ino, did not know his secrets. Only I know it." Ten-ten told them.

"Please no. I want Temari to know it all by herself." Sakura uttered.

"Let's say he only wanted to look at the skies..." Ten-ten told them.

"I know that his birthday is coming soon. You must give him a gift..." Hinata cutted.

"I heard that Naruto saw you two, embracing at the cave near at Konoha." Hinata told them. "Huh? Is SHIKAMARU...your...your BOYFRIEND?" Sakura asked.

"Darn it!No...He only saw me at the street...that I was fainted.." she then told all to the three girls that she know that they will not say anything to Shikamaru and to others.

"Hey, look who's coming..." Ten-ten again shouted. "Neji with Naruto and SHIKAMARU?"

"Temari, let's go and get some drinks." Shikamaru requested.

Sakura, saw Temari's face blushing, pulled her to Shikamaru and..

"Temari, go! Hinata will come with Naruto, and Ten-ten is going with Neji!" Sakura said.

"But..."Temari told her.

"I will wait here for Sasuke!" she explained.

"Okay..." Temari added.

After the party, Tsunade, the Gondaime, announced that they can stay there as long as they will. Then Naruto, requested Chouji to play with him. On the other hand, Shikamaru, saw Ino, rubbing her eyes. So Shikamaru took a blow in her eyes, but Naruto, bumped at Shikamaru's back and he accidentally pushed Ino at the floor and quickly saved her in his arms. But Temari saw all on what happened and she decided to go to Sakura, Ten-Ten And Hinata and told them what she saw.

"Ino and...Shikamaru?" Sakura asked trembly.

"Yes..and...and I saw them..." Temari explained, crying in disbelief.

"Don't worry...everything will gonna be just fine...Trust me." Ten-ten blinked her eyes with an evil grinn.

"Maybe I'll just stop thinking of him. Maybe I'll stop my feelings, for good. Besides, its been a long time that I'd admired him." She answered, even she pretend to smile.

"Tear it off...It's useless...I don't want to remember the past. Ten-Ten, please don't do your plan to him. Maybe all will gonna be okay if I'll forget him. Maybe I'm too dramatic, but it hurts me so much. All had happened. I was also planning to erase him on my mind many days ago." She then, was shocked when the tears that she was trying to keep all by herself, came out and resulted into heavy tears.

"But can we read it?" Hinata asked her.

"Okay...You can..." she answered.

They read the slum book and cried because of the tragedy that happened at her past life (the tragedy that happened to her family and her usage in Suna). They also knew that she loved her so much that they can fly without wings cause she had some stories about love, but she did not express it to people but she only tells it to herself because of course, she had no friends.

"Don't worry. We'll make the way and we will be your guides. But are you sure you wanted to forget him? Remember that love really does not end even you try to forget all about him." Sakura said with sad eyes.

"Hey Temari, Shikamaru's coming!" Hinata whispered to her.  
"Come On. I'll take you home." Shikamaru requested, but shocked when he saw her crying.

"Why is she rubbing her eyes? Is she crying?" He asked to the girls.

"Shikamaru, we'll take her home. We will go to the Hyuuga's Mansion." Ten-Ten exclaimed.

"Okay." he answered. "Sakura, take care of her. Maybe Naruto had told you all of my secrets. You and Sasuke Know it." he whispered to Sakura

"Don't bother. You had already hurt her." Sakura exclaimed to him quietly, like a sign on her eyes.

Temari, left talking with Hinata, saw Shikamaru whispering to Sakura. Then Shikamaru got to Temari and Hinata's place, then gave her his handkerchief.

"Don't cry. I know you can solve whatever hard problems you had." He said while lending his handkerchief.

"You don't have to bother. I don't need and I DON'T EVER need boys this time. And even boys can't solve this problem, neither girls. You don't know the answer so please get out of my sight." She answered, changing the direction of her crying eyes.

"Let's go home. Ten-Ten, Sakura, tell Neji that we'll go home. I'll take care of her." Hinata commanded bravely.

On the other hand, Shikamaru, was still confused why she told him such like words with mixed feelings.: "Don't bother. You had already hurt her." still confused why Sakura told him these words but he even don't know what he had done to her.

Hinata, still affected on what she had saw on Temari's slum book, was also confused why Shikamaru hurt her that way. That when she saw her, she is like crying crystals of Crimson Tears and why Temari said this: "You don't had to bother. I don't need and I DON'T EVER need boys this time." Then she led the three girls to the guest's room.

"Are you alright? How's your feeling?" Sakura asked with concerned eyes

"Don't worry. I'm already alright." She answered, then she remembered on what Shikamaru had asked her when she had been fainted.

"Hey, are you three gonna sleep now? It's already four o'clock in the morning. Nah, I gonna get some deep sleep." Ten-Ten exclaimed to them.

"Okay. I'll turn off the lights." Hinata answered.

Temari, still trembling, can't take her sleep and only sat at her bed. She saw Hinata still awake, come to her and take some long conversations.

"Hinata, how are you with Naruto-kun?" She asked

"Maybe he's okay. Temari, I can see in your eyes that you are still hurt on what happened in the party." She told her

"Yah, but I wanted to forget it. Still, I can't. Maybe this is my future--to be always hurted and to keep all of them in my heart." she said.

"I heard that the boys will come here also. Maybe they are already sleeping. Meaning to say..." Hinata said

" I already knew it. I saw him with Neji. Do you know any beach? I wanted to take a deep rest for all on what scandals are happening at my life" Temari answered with a smile

"Yes. Do you girls wanted to go with us? Ah, you can answer me tomorrow. Take a sleep. I knew that if you take a sleep so late, your blood cells and your chakra will be lessen." Hinata scolded.

They then, took a sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

In The Rain Chapter VI: Unexpected Events

After only an hour when Hinata and Temari slept, all of the girls woke up and then Hinata asked for the girls to go on the beach. But the problem is, they did not know if the boys will go with them or not. How Temari wished so hard for them to not come. But truly, Hinata and Ten-Ten already know that the guys will come too.

"Are you guys ready?" Ten-Ten shouted

"What do you think of us? A company of jerk people?" Sakura answered with an evil grin

"Come on!" Neji answered Sakura briefly

"Why are you guys here?" Hinata asked

"Nah, of course, we are coming too."Naruto then, got to Hinata and holded her hand.

Temari's world does not know what feeling she will express when she saw Shikamaru. Then, while they are walking, she noticed that Shikamaru is coming closer to her. As a result, she is always talking with Ten-Ten so he won't be able to talk with her. When she saw a flower shop, she got there and saw Ino, ready to go with them.

"Hi Temari! A new friend awaits you!" Then she hugged Temari and holded her hand

"Nah..." She mumbled to her self.

"Let's go to the beach!" she then, grabbed Sakura's arm and led her to the flower shop to ask some words that are so important..

When they are already in the beach, they quickly got to their room and fixed their things to the cabinets. It was already afternoon when they had arrived. Then, they decided to swim but Hinata and Temari were left because they did not want to. So they sat upon the beach's sand and said some things that the other girls did not know.

"So you like him since you were kids?" Temari asked

"Yes, and even if many people call him a weak ninja, I did not even believed. Instead, I believed in him more than I do in the past." Hinata answered

"Temari! Hinata! Look! There are some small but cute fishes here!" Sakura called.

"Were coming! Temari, come on let us join in them!" Hinata requested.

On the other hand, the boys came and watched the girls on how they'd enjoy the beach, including Shikamaru. He was beside Naruto, where he always heard all the teases about Temari.

"Kiba, look. Shikamaru was so..." Naruto told Kiba.

"Hey, did I heard my name?" Shikamaru cutted.

"Yes. Naruto said that you're so numb when you are looking at your loved one." Kiba said with an evil grinn.

"Oh my Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted.

"...?" The girls looked except for Temari.

It was now evening, like the time for dinner. When Ino saw that there are no other seats, Shikamaru lend her to his chair and then sat at the sofa. But the other girls had no seats, so Sakura, Ten-Ten and Hinata sat with Shikamaru. Then Temari, asked Hinata for an advice---she does not know where to sit!

"Maybe you should sit with us. If you plan to eat in our room, he will notice that you're escaping at your friendship with him. Just don't talk. Trust me. I'm beside you." Hinata told her.

"Okay...I'll just change the topic if I do not like it. I just wanna go home. Don't wanna see him. Even my heart does not agree that I wanna escape from him." Temari said with a frown.

So she sat at Hinata's side. But she did not know the consequences she'll commit from escaping. When they are all done from eating, Kiba asked something.

"Come on. Let's play "Open Forums". Kiba requested

"Open Forums are too..too ridiculous.." Sasuke exclaimed

"I hate it..." Neji now started to be irritated.

"Let's spin a bottle to know who will say his or her...DEEPEST SECRET...Like, if you had kissed someone on the lips and if you wanted to escape from him. Please..NO SECRETS.." Kiba explained.

They spinned the bottle and the first one is---Hyuuga Hinata.

"I had my boyfriend and...You know now, my boyfriend is N..Naruto..Even if many people always say that he is weak, I believed more that he can be the strongest ninja...and it looks like that..." Hinata answered...

Naruto blushed, then holded Hinata's cold hand.

"Even I had that same feeling...My deepest secret..Is that...I like Ramens...But I like Hinata more than everything..." Naruto explained like a little kid..

"Me? I'm courting Sakura...And I'm so irritated when someone beats me up. Also to this game." Sasuke said

"I had an inner Sakura that made Ino came out of my mind during the third chuunin exams..and only Ino knew it.." Sakura uttered.

"I like Hinata during the training for becoming a Genin, but I like Ino right now.Hehehehe.."Kiba again explained.

Then, the bottle spinned and spinned until it had gone to Shikamaru's site.

"Okay shadow man..Hehehe...I know what you'll say..." Naruto shouted

"Naruto..cut the crap!" Sakura said...

"oh my its my turnMaybe I should start it with..."


	7. Chapter 6

In The Rain Chapter VI: Bracelet of Rain With The Clinging Of The Bells

"Naruto..cut the crap!" Sakura said...

"oh my its my turnMaybe I should start it..." "No...STOP!Let's.." Temari, trembling.

"I had kissed..."

"Aarrgghh.." Temari murmured, totally blushing.

"I had kissed my pillow...My love is..my parents. and that's my deepest secret..fuu"he calmly answered..

"Now its your turn Temari.." Ten-Ten pointed

"Break a leg!"

"I had no any secrets. Damn it..Nah.."she answered

Then the conversations go on and go on until...

"I'm sleepy. Guys come on let's get to sleep.." So again, after lips.. now their voices combined.

So Kiba, tapped Shikamaru's arm and teased him. And then, Hinata requested for them to take their sleep.

But Temari can't sleep, so she stayed at her favorite place-- at the sand.

"Maybe, forgetting the past is the best remedy..." she then, looked at the sand, crossed her arms to her legs, listened to the waves of the water and accidentally slept with a well balanced body.

At the boy's room:

"Come on! Truth or dare!" Naruto suggested

"You Rude!"

"I'll make each of you. Kiba, come on help me."

"Shikamaru, had you bought any bracelet there?" Kiba asked

"Umm..yes..my mother's bracelet, which she had given to me since I was a kid."

"Give it to a girl which you are not so close to...Naruto, which of the girls?"

"I'm in danger! Damn it!" he exclaimed to himself.

"Give it to Temari Saboku No!" he commanded

"Are they okay?" he said to himself. As the boys got to the girls room for their consequences, (Naruto woke Hinata up to tell her that he like to eat Ramen, Neji tickled Ten-Ten at her side while sleeping, Kiba wore some girly clothes for Ino to laugh at him, and Sasuke woke Sakura up to tell her that he's so sincere in courting her.) Shikamaru found out that Temari was not at her bed and when he took a peek at the window, he saw Temari sleeping while sitting on the sand.

"Is she lazy? Does she want to have her sick again? That girl was such a hussle." he said while looking at her.

He then, came down to give her bracelet. But instead of waking her up, he brought her a blanket and covered her with it. Then he put the bracelet at her cold hands and left.

When sun arose, she woke up and noticed a silver thing at her hand.

"What's this?" she then, looked at it with sharp eyes and it's like drops of rain with a bell inside. And she had observed that there's something carved in it.

"Shika..Shikamaru?" surprised and shocked, she already knew that it was Shikamaru's bracelet. Then, she noticed that someone was looking at her all the time.

"I know that you are already there since when the sun arose. I know that your here to take me back at Suna, am I right, anbu?" She shouted briefly.

"Your so smart." He then showed up at her sight.

"But you must beat me up before you can take me there."

She then, put the bracelet at the metal of the fan and let it there.

"Wish you are a lucky charm for me." she said to herself.

So she attacked her opponent with her Nimpo Kamaitachi. But when it didn't worked, she quickly got to the anbu's back and striked him with her fan. As it moves, the bracelet rings. Meanwhile at the boy's room, Shikamaru heard something ringing. He then, peeked at his window and saw her already battling with an anbu.

"What's she doing?" he then, put his clothes on, jumped at their place, and used the Shadow Imitation Technique. So the anbu can't move.

"Why are you here? I don't need any help." she quickly exclaimed while looking only at the shadow.

"Yeah, your right. But I'm here to stop this anbu from troubling OUR friends' deep sleep." He then, signaled at her eyes that he'll release the anbu and they'll strike the anbu forcedly. When the bracelet came out, it made a deep scar at the anbu's back because it's with the force of the fan. So when he looked at her fan, the bracelet that he had putted at her hand was already there.

"I'll come back to take you home, Lady Temari! And I'll kill you chuunin!" he said with a revengeful grin. When it passed out, he was confused why he told such words like Lady Temari.

"What? Lady Temari?"


	8. Chapter 7

In The Rain Chapter VIII: Kidnapped

"Any problems on what Suna people call me"

"Huh?"

"No time to talk to some lazy ninjas...!" she again, shouted.

"She's always acts like that...Always troublesome..."

Then Temari, got to the girls room and approached Hinata already awake with the other girls.

"Temari, what's that clinging sound?" Hinata asked

"Come on... Come with me..."she then, took Hinata at a quiet place. "I got it in m hand while I'm sleeping at the sand. But I'm wondering why Rain's name was on it!" she explained

"What? Shi..Ka..Ma..ru..x...Te..ma..ri.. hey, your name was carved on it!"

"Huh? May I see? Damn it!" she told to the bracelet.

"Why?"

"X means -with- !" she explained

"Hey! Hinata! Temari! Breakfast is here!" Ino called.

So the girls got to the dining room and ate their breakfast. Afternoon came while the girls only take their time by doing some chessboards. While Hinata and Temari seriously take some conversations and some issues, mostly because of the bracelet. While the boys kept eating and eating, likely Naruto with his Ramen, while Shikamaru and Sasuke only play shougi. Others do sleep like Kiba with his Akamaru.

"Shikamaru, is it real that you like Temari?"Sasuke asked

"Naruto already told you. Everybody knows that he's not a liar." he answered.

"Your dead." Sasuke told him

"I'm sorry, but no one can ever beat me at this game." Shikamaru cutted.

(-)

"My comment to you is, wear the bracelet again and sleep at the sand this night. But why do you had to check it out even we already had the evidence that this thing is his property?" Hinata confusedly asked

"There are some times when liars get on the way. Maybe somebody just played a trick on me." she then, explained calmly to her.

Night came. She then, excitedly sat at the sand while she wore the bracelet. Shikamaru then, again peeked at his window and saw her again sleeping. But when he was about to come down, he noticed a scream.

"Aaaggghhhh! Heeelllpp!"

"She's in trouble." Then he hurriedly came down and saw that her fan was just there, lying on the sand. He then, saw an anbu that looks like the one whom they had fought last day and picked the fan up. He then, got his fighting suit and quickly followed the anbu's direction. But a problem appeared for the anbu.

"Ouch! Tsunade-Sama!" Konohamaru shouted when he bumped at the anbu, but it still ran as fast as he could. Not knowing, evidences are already on the way. Then, Konohamaru saw a bracelet. Then Shikamaru had got there almost after three minutes late. Then Tsunade saw him with a concerned face while running, and she stopped him until he told her the whole thing that's happening.

"Tsunade-Sama, I saw a bracelet that fell from a girl carried by an anbu. He's so fast I couldn't see what's the girl's face!" he informed to the two of them

"It's Te..."

"Do you know whom it belongs?"

"Yah. This is mine which I had given to Temari." he then, told everything to Tsunade

"Go! I wish you'll find her!"

"Wait! There are something you needed to know.." then Hinata appeared at their sight and then gave Temari's slumbook.

"Now I'm sure I had my hope."

When he was already in the woods, he used Temari's weapon to vanish the trees that made he's way hard to get to the anbu's side. At the other side, Temari, fell asleep cause the anbu got a handkerchief with medicine. He then, putted it at her nose so she will fall asleep. She then, dreamt of something.

"You must be awake. Be strong. Some one will be there to save you. Wake up but don't express to the anbu that your awake. You must be kept alive!" A girl told her.

"Wake up! I had something important to tell you." Then a man with a lazy voice said it to her

"Yes! I must fight! Shikamaru do not know that I had loved him."

She then, opened her eyes while a man with the same voice came up and carried her on his arms.

"I know the feeling of being carried this way. I know who's carrying me. I just can't remember. The lights are so brilliant!" she told to herself as the man carried her to a place that was familiar to her.

(-)

When Shikamaru had approached at the anbu's place, he again, fought him even he's controlling him.

"You can't beat me. You had nothing to fight me up. But I had the fan that caused you the scar." He proudly presented.


	9. Chapter 8

In The Rain Chapter IX: Rain

He then, used his Shadow Imitation Technique to control him. He got his fan and striked each other's head. Even if it does, he's not harmed cause he had the weapon, but the anbu had none. He then, quickly got Temari and got carried her to the beach.

"Where am I?" she asked while she was lying at her bed, with her bracelet at her arm.

"It's already alright Temari. You need some rest. A guy bought you here and advices you must be free from problems." Hinata answered.

"Huh? A guy?"

"Yah. And somebody brought me this letter." She then, gave it to Temari.

"Ha? I can't...damn it!" she shouted while reading the letter

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"Don't want to.."

(Temari's side)

"Are you sure you don't want to tell him?"

"Is he my father to tell him all?" face like joking, trying to hide her sad feelings.

"Okay you'll be late. Just promise you'll come back."

(Shikamaru's side)

"Are you crazy?"

"Remember that I'm not used to be a liar, Nara..the genius."

"Now hurry. Catch her up!"

At the way where Shikamaru had also catched her in his arms, she got back in the cave where all happened. Where all had started. All of sudden, she looked at the clouds that are always free to move.

"Yeah. He was a perfect genius. And a perfect person whom everybody like me always likes. But a stupid, not-used-to-like-other-common-girls-like-me, who doesn't know what to do after all what happened at the reunion." the she got the bracelet, wore it, and remembered all the things that happened to Konoha in only almost 3 months, mostly their memories where they had kissed.

"I wish all of what happened was just not a big accident, but a real one." then she again, watched how the clouds had moved, take a look at the bracelet and presto. A man with a lazy grin covered the light of the skies that made her shocked.

"You wished that all are not accidents. Also I do wish for that since I met you." then, the man replied back.

"Huh?" then she remembered all... The voice of her savior when she was kidnapped, and the voice of the person she used to love with.

"Then I'll make it totally a real one..." he then pressed his lips to her, as she was shocked as a great thing happened to her, and as she replied back, hugged him too at his body, and disconnected their lips.

"So..."

"So what..."

"I already knew the feelings when your home... Our lips are each other's home.."

"I knew it.."

"Knew what? That I'd loved you?"

"And I'm rain..."

"You had"  
"Yeah, and I liked it..."

Then he snatched her lips again, with more effort. He expressed his words to her by a kiss, and nothing can break it.

"So you'll come back in Suna? I'm the one who sent it to you. Tsunade-sama said to bring it to your place."

"All are only trials, Shikamaru.."

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Let's start the wedding!" then Naruto, came out with excitement and congratulated the two of them.

"Just I'll give this bracelet to you..."

"Maybe I'll shall always wear it..."

"Just put it on your fan...Like a lucky charm..."

"So you two are here!"

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Wedding is on the way!" Naruto growled

During the party that is occurring in the cave, they escaped and he told her where he used to like to go. You know it- the grassland where he can watch where the clouds are.

"So this lazy-nin is always here.."

"And so?"

"Nothing…"

"Troublesome woman…." He then, secretly hold her hand, as she noticed it she started to think what will happen next."

"So you'll hold my hand forever?"

"What do you think? And I also thought that a person's hand texture is as his personality."

"Do you mean that I am so rude and tough?"

"And I also realized that a person like you is different, You're also pure…"

"Heh…"

While they are still watching the clouds, he thought of something that will surprise her. He handle him at her arm, faced his face to her.

"Aishiteru…" he spoke

"Love you.." she replied

He continued, pressed his lips to her firmly. As they kiss, the rain dropsjust what I had thought in my mind.

"I know you're trying to surprise me…" she said. "You can't? Then I will…"

She then, actually, grabbed her lips to her as a smile forms in his lips. Their heartbeat was so strong like a train in rash.

"Want another?"

"You woman, so.."

"So what?"

"Hussle, Troublesome…" 


End file.
